Earth Rabbits
by Chiyo Hamasaki
Summary: A series of Chiba / Shields family snapshots featuring everyone's favorite couple plus kiddos!


**Earth Rabbits**

Welcome to the land of family fluff! Featuring the lovely Chiba/Shields family! Be prepared for fluffiness with Usagi, Mamoru, Chibi Usa, and possibly more little tykes!

Have a suggestion for a chapter? Please read my profile and submit it if you wish.

Every chapter will be between K and Low T. There will be no smut or even lime here. If lime-ish _**is **_more your speed please check out my other story Steamed Carrots which will be uploaded in a few days. _This_ story, however, is for everyone.

Will be using the dub names for this chapter/one shot simply because I love the name Clark. Which I like to imagine is Darien's middle name...

Please review! Thanks.

* * *

Sometimes Darien wondered if he had truly sired a son or if maybe a demon had impregnated Serena when he wasn't looking.

It really and truly seemed the kid - **_his_** - kid was placed on this planet to make his every waking moment an agonizing, suspenseful, existence in which he was constantly wondering where the next assault would come from. He'd wonder if it would be an aerial attack from a toy car or maybe a ground booby trap by marbles. Half of Darien's life had been reduced to nothing more than a war like game of which he continually lost on a daily basis.

Even though his opponent wasn't even half his size in height or weight he was still a worthy foe. At times Darien even felt like the opposition was mentally superior to him. He quickly dashed those thoughts away. Still, the way the little monster would analyze him with those knowing bright blue eyes and then smile as if he'd come to some ingenious conclusion how to make Darien's life a living hell for the day. The little devil was also a master of manipulation. He'd tell Darien in that adorable little voice that he loved him only to turn around and slap him against the face with a small hand.

And it stung.

The kid took after his mother in that regard. They both could pack a punch despite being so tiny.

This was Darien's life ever since Serena had given birth to their son, Clark, nearly four years ago. Clark had been very much a surprise for the newly married Shields. Expecting their first child both assumed they would be greeted by a lovable pink terror with red eyes (whom Darien could handle), but instead they got Clark. Whom Darien couldn't control if his life depended on it.

From the moment the infant was brought home he'd cry endlessly despite his father's ludicrous attempts to soothe the screaming child only to become content when Serena held him.

Everyday he'd come home from a long day at work hoping to relax only to find something terrible awaiting him. He entered his home one day to find Serena frantically running about trying to find something that would help stop the toilet from over flowing. The toilet which Clark had flushed two pairs of Darien's socks down.

Another day he tiredly came home to find all of his clothes covered in chocolate hand prints. Darien had to go out a buy a whole new wardrobe that day after getting Serena to burrow some of her father's clothes. Embarrassed enough, Ken Tsukino only made it worse as he gloated over the phone after Darien explained the current situation to him, "Can't control your kid, Shields?"

And of course Darien couldn't forget the day he came home to find Clark's head stuck in the back of a desk chair. It took a lot of butter and careful use of a saw to rectify that situation, and in the end Clark came out unscathed, head intact to shoulders.

Darien was never one to complain about work with being so happy to just be alive (spending half a year dead kind of did that to a guy), but without a doubt being a father was the hardest job ever. In the history of jobs. Even his time spent as Prince of Earth hadn't been this hectic. Ever. Seriously. At times he became so frustrated he wished he could quit the job all together and go back to the much easier times.

Oh how he missed being a masked and caped hero who through roses and said nonsensical things just to distract the big bad guys to give the pretty girls in short skirts time enough to pull it together and vaporize the enemy.

Being a parent was tougher than he ever could have imagined from his time with Rini. He desperately missed the simplicity that came with the pink haired girl, the girl that he was having trouble helping Serena conceive at the moment due to her refusal to get pregnant and accidentally produce another Clark-like terror. "One is plenty for now!" She'd sigh covered in hand paint as she chased their son around the apartment. "Rini can wait a few more years."

Darien loved his son, he really did, but to say he didn't hold even a little bit of animosity towards the child for throwing a wrench into his concrete set in stone future would be a lie. Even four years later Darien was still adjusting to having a son and grappling with the absence of the little girl he yearned for.

Then, there would be nights when Darien slept soundly in his bed beside Serena only to be awoken by the tiny pitter-patter of little feet. He'd feel the bed give way to a little extra weight as a small form climbed in between the two adult with a tear stained face and whispered to whom ever was awake "I had bad dream." And then with little arms that seemed so frail and delicate would grasp his father's arm tightly and snuggle close to him for protection from whatever bad dreams had shaken him.

It was those times in which Darien held his son in serenity did he realize how truly lucky he was. Rini, as special as she was, could wait. Clark was just as special. In his own maddeningly frustrating way. He was Darien's son, and the older man loved him irrevocably.

Being a parent was indeed hard work, but at times like this Darien realized it was also probably the best job ever. Evil child sired by Satan or not.


End file.
